Those Precious Days With Each Other
by bittterblueyes27
Summary: Japan loves America. America loves Japan. What will happen when America gets two days in Japan? Fem!JapanxAmerica because I saw no Fem!Japan so I was like, why not! WARNING: HOPEFULLY, MY FLUFFINESS WONT KILL PEOPLE. IT HAS BEFORE.


**GRRRR! SUPER ANGERY WRITER OVER HERE! Ok, i wrote this really long one-shot, when my laptop closes Safari on me. NOT. COOL. The story wasn't saved! So now I have to rewrite it and IM SUPER ANGRY! WRITER SMASH! *Smashes laptop* Anyway, yeah, hope you like. Also, Japan is a girl because I saw ****ABSOLUTELY NO STORIES WITH A FEMALE JAPAN. So, here we go!**

* * *

_"America, how would you like to take a trip to Japan?"_

_"As long as I can chew bubble-gum and kick ass!"_

_That's how it started, when he went on a trip to Japan to negotiate some things about the whales. When they got there, one of Japan's servants led them through her house. America took notice in how everything was so... different. They were taken into a parlor room with a little table and mats on the floor. They were instructed to sit on their knees and to take their shoes off at the front door. They did so and waited. America didn't really want to go on this trip all that badly. _

_But then he met her._

_"Japan! Prease open up!"_

_"No! Terr them to go away! Speak Dutch or something!"_

_"They brought a transrator with them!"_

_"No!"_

_"Yes! They said they wirr kirr mirrions if you don't come out right now. Prease, if not for you, then for your peopre."_

_Well, there was a point. Don't really want millions of people to be killed, now do you?_

_Japan opened up her bedroom door. _

_"Ah. Good. They are arready here. This way." Japan was wearing a kimono, where the top part was pink, and the skirt part under the tie was purple. She wasn't wearing any shoes, ad her black hair was cut just to her ears. She padded quietly behind her servant as he led her to the parlor room where America and his boss were waiting. Her servant stepping first, then letting the quiet, padding Japan follow after him. _

_When she stepped into the room, America immediately stood up, trying to remember something Iggy said about standing up when a girl enters the room to show respect or something weird like that, because-_

_He found her absolutely beautiful. _

_"Kon'nichiwa. I am Japan. I am very preased to meet you." She bowed. America came up and stuck his hand out to her, which she looked at confused, with her eyebrows furrowed. _

_"Here," He grabbed her hand and gently placed it in his, giving it a good shake. "that's how people greet somebody they've just met in my country." She nodded her head, processing the information, before a brilliant smile, though small, it was otherwise brilliant, appeared on her face. _

_"Wourd you rike some tea?" Not being able to stand saying no to that adorable face, _

_"Sure!"_

That was some time ago. America hadn't seen Japan in a while now, but they had kept in touch. He loved seeing her, and thought about her all the time. Even just seeing her at the World Meetings were precious moments in time to him.

He didn't know, however, while he was completely in love with Japan, Japan had the world's biggest crush on him. He was afraid that she would run away if he said anything and would probably never talk to him again because of how sudden he is with things sometimes, and she was scared of rejection, where she would tell him how she feels and he would crush her heart into a tiny million pieces, and not care about her deep feelings for him at all. If only they weren't such wusses, they could tell each other how they feel! But, no, those reasons were the only things keeping them apart.

America, one day decided to take initiative because he knew that Japan was really shy and probably wouldn't say anything, even if she did like him. He needed to find a way to tell her how he felt, without exploding on her and making her run away. He needed to ensnare her heart as she did so to him, because, once again, he didn't know of her feelings for him.

Japan, knowing she was too shy to try anything, decided she would turn to a different approach and ask America out. She was found at her computer, typing and clicking away, making a new design for a game for America, and she made this with America in mind. But when her computer crashed, deleting all of her data, she couldn't cheer up without reading a bunch of yaoi with Hungary all day.

Time finally passed, and America's boss had to visit Japan's boss again. America came along because he wanted to see Japan and he had to wait until she left the house. Because their bosses were discussing issues that didn't involve America's or Japan's presence, Japan stepped out to run some errands. Now was a good chance for him to set up his gift for her, because she wouldn't be back for a while, seeing as how her house was so far away from everybody else's.

Later, when Japan got home, it had gotten a great deal darker, it was almost dusk. She realized that America and his boss must have left already and she didn't even get to say goodbye...how rude of her! But when she got inside her home, her boss told her that it was too late for America and his boss to return to where they were staying and had taken up some of the quest rooms. Japan told her boss about wanting to go on a walk in her garden before it got too dark, and he replied with a smile and a laugh. Why wold he laugh if I just said I was going to the gardens?

Japan had a rather large garden. It stretched pretty far, and there was always the main path she liked to take. So when she stepped out, she was surprised to find an Azalea there. She recalled England telling her about how some plants meant different thing... Azalea meant abundance. Where had this come from? She didn't grow Azaleas... She walked forward, only to find another flower, this time, a Begonia. Deep thoughts. She walked further, knowing that these foreign flowers did not grow in her vast stretch of garden. Another flower, this time a yellow Chrysanthemum. That meant... secret admirer.

Secret admirer? Somebody liked her? Was it...? She smiled and ran forward, in hopes of another flower, which showed up. A Cosmos, meaning peaceful. She continued to follow the flowers, and picked up various ones. A Daisy - innocence, a Forget-Me-Not - remember me forever, a Gardenia - joy, and a Geranium, which meant comfort. She realized that this was the end of the path. She had reached the end of her garden, but the flowers continued into the woods behind her house. She took a risk for once, and walked into the forest, picking up the next flower, Hibiscus - meaning delicate beauty, and blushed as she added it to the stash of flowers on her left hand.

More flowers were found, leading her into the woods. Jasmine - meaning grace and elegance, Larkspur - beautiful spirit (She blushed again), and then she stopped for a moment to pick up the next two flowers, which were laying next to each other. A Lilac and a Lily. First love. Was... she their first love? That is so... Her heart fluttered with excitement as she quickly added them and basically ran down the path to find the flowers, wanting to find this mystery person.

She found more flowers as she traveled further into the sort of familiar woods. An Orchid - delicate beauty - and blushed again. Never had she received so many compliments, and in such a way as of flowers! A Pansy - loving thoughts - was added, a Ranunculus - radiant, a Sunflower (kolkolkol...) - radiance, a Sweet-pea - shyness. She knew she was shy, but she kept going, brushing away the thought.

The next flower she found was a pink Rose - meaning friendship. So, this was somebody she knew? Oh, how she hoped it was who she thought it was! The next three flowers were tied in a bundle, with a note attached. A yellow Tulip - hopelessly in love, a red Tulip - a declaration of love, and a red Rose. I love you. She smiled and blushed, yet again (this was the most times she had blushed in one day, er, night, so to say). She picked them up, as well, as the note, which read:

"Walk Forward"

It was written in fancy, delicate cursive. Though she was still trying to learn English, she understood what the note said, well enough. When she looked up from the ground, she saw lights coming from around the curve of a few trees. Hesitating a bit, she walked slowly around the corner, and gasped in surprise.

There was a circle of cherry blossom trees, each with a string of lanterns in their pink branches, giving the secluded area a dull, pink lighting. It felt...romantic, in a way. Around the trunks of each tree, were a circle of red roses, planted under all seven trees. She knew this hadn't been there before, because there was a blanket underneath the tree directly across from her, and because she knew Japan like the back of her hand, basically, and this was done recently. Well, that, and the ground around the trees was freshly up-turned dirt, instead of the grass that was everywhere else.

"Well, do you like it?" She looked up to see no other than America, hands in his jean pockets, leaning against the tree second to her right.

"A-A-America-san..." He looked at the bundle of flowers that she was, now gripping fiercely, in her left hand.

"Here, let me take those." He walked forward, and took the flowers from her, placing them in a basket he had laid nearby.

"You...you did arr of this?"

"Y-yeah... I did it when you were out because-" His words choked in his throat for a second. He looked down and started to ramble nervously. "I did it because I really like you and I thought you were so pretty when I first saw you that I fell in love with you and I didn't know what to do so I didn't say anything for the longest time because I though you didn't like me and that if I just told you, you would run away and never talk to me again and I would be heart-broken 'cuz I'd never get to see your beautiful face and every time I see you, my chest gets all tight like I can't breath and it's because you're around and I feel all warm inside and you make me smile and I could never live without you so I tried to remember what Iggy taught me about how different plants meant different things to people, and it was really hard because it was so long ago, and then I got really sad because I thought about how I broke apart from him, but then I thought of you and that cute little smile of yours and your cute little accent, like how you replace all your 'l's with 'r's is just so adorable and I felt all better because I love you and-" He was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around his frame and hugging him tightly. He pushed his glasses up his nose a bit because they had fallen down when he was talking and saw that Japan was hugging him, tears in her eyes, and the cute little smile he mentioned earlier on.

"America- no, Arfred-san. This...this is amazing. I have never fert so roved in arr of my rife."

"Really?"

"Hai. I ferr the same way, I did not say anything because I thought you didn't rike me and that if I tord you, you wourd just throw my feerings aside and break my heart into mirrions of pieces." He kissed the top of her head, and met her gaze, directly in the eyes.

"I would never do that," He pulled a red rose from the back pocket of his jeans and put it in her hair, "because I love you with all my heart, Japan. You are the first person I ever fell in love with, and I didn't think you would like me because I just burst things out sometimes, so I did this to try to win your heart."

"You aready had it." He giggled. Yes, giggled, and Japan backed up a bit, her arms now on his shoulders.

"Did I say how cute your accent was?"

"I think that you mentioned it." He laughed again and picked her up in a hug, spinning her around softly and laughing as he did so, and so was she. When he set her down again, he cupped her face with his hand. He could feel the heat rising to her face as a lovely pink blush took over her cheekbones, and her eyes widened a tiny bit. He leaned in, and was a couple inches away whe she pulled away, and hugged her arm.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you are arr right. I am just not used to this kind of intimacy. This... this wourd be my first."

"If it makes you feel any better, it's my first kiss, too. And if you are uncomfortable with it, you can kiss me."

"H-hai..." She looked him directly in the eye, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She slowly leaned her face closer, closer, closer until their noses were touching and they could feel each other's soft breathing on their lips. He was leaning his head down a bit, seeing as how he was taller than her.

"Are...are you sure you want this with me, Arfred-san?"

"Hai." At hearing her native tongue coming from his lips she softly pressed hers against his soft, caressing ones. They stayed like that for 3 seconds, 5, 8, 10, then breaking apart, foreheads touching, and looking into each other's eyes. Blue into brown. Ocean water and baby-blue sky staring into chocolate and amber eyes. She smiled a bit.

"I rove you Arfred-san."

"I love you, Sakura."

Then he picked her up, bridal style, and while she gasped in surprise, then started to giggle, he carried her over to the blanket he had set out and leaned against the tree, still holding her in his lap bridal style, so the she faced his right instead of straight forward, because this way, she would be able to see him. She told him stories about the Samurai, about the trees, sky and stars, anything she could think of of her culture to tell him about. He listened intently.

Sometime later, he noticed that there was a numbing silence and that Japan was snuggling into his chest. He looked down to see that she was fast asleep, chest rising up and down as she softly breathed into his chest. He smiled and got up, placing her against the tree as he gathered up the blanket, and blew out each lantern until he had one left, which was the smallest, which he eft on as he walked back to Japan, and picked her, the blanket, and the basket of flowers up and balanced them so he wouldn't drop any of the three items. He then picked up the lantern and walked back into the forest, back to Japan's house.

When he got back, he took off their shoes and left them just inside the door like they were supposed to, and carried Japan to her room, tying not to make much sound as he did so. He slid the paper screen aside and walked in, closing it behind him. He walked over to her futon, and placed her in it, placing the covers securely against her. She smiled and grabbed the covers, turning in her sleep. He checked his watch and realized that they had stayed up until midnight. Yawning, he stretched, lightly brushing his fingers against the low ceiling. His eyes closing fast, he looked over at the inviting bed...

The next morning, Japan's boss got up at exactly 7 o clock, and was surprised to see that Japan wasn't cooking, but one of her servants.

"I haven't seen her." Said the working servant. Rule was the servants had to cook if Japan wasn't there to do so. Where was she then? America's boss walked into the kitchen and asked if he'd seen America. Japan's boss said no. They searched the house, high and low, when they only had two rooms left - America's and Japan's. First, they searched America's and found he wasn't there, either. They finally opened up the paper screen door to find both nations asleep, America above the covers, still in the clothes he wore yesterday, and on Japan's left, while she was wearing her clothes from yesterday as well and was under the covers, his arm slung over her body as they both lay on their left sides, facing the door.

Japan suddenly smiled and shifted, scooting closer to America than she already was, and his arm tightened its grip on her as he snuggled his head into her hair. They were both smiling. Japan and America's bosses then closed the paper door and walked back into the kitchen, eating their breakfast and were discussing their matters of yesterday over two cups of matcha.

America woke up first, and realized his glasses were still on. He didn't move, but instead looked at the shimmering black hair beneath him. He smiled and then sighed, taking a big breath as he did so, smelling her wonderful scent of cherry blossoms and green tea. Matcha, he thought, is what she called it. Heh, he liked the sound of it, so he replayed it over and over in his head: Matchamatchamatchamatchamatc hamatchamatchamatchamatchama tchamatchamachtamatchamatcha matchamatchamatchamatcha...

He felt shifting underneath him, and listened as Japan took a deep breath, she felt more... alive in a way, so America assumed she was awake. He felt a hand touch his, the one slung around her small frame. He felt her shiver and she turned around, his arm still around her. She looked at him, her eyes still drowsy with sleep. Sunlight poured in from the window, bright and glowing. It was that special kind of day, when the sunlight hits just right and you can actually see the beams of light.

"Good morning, Arfred-san."

"Morning, Sakura." He kissed her nose, causing her to giggle a bit. She finally realized that they were in her bedroom, and not in the forest that she had fallen asleep in.

"How did we get here?"

"I carried you." She raised her eyebrows.

"Rearry? I didn't know you were so strong..."

"Um, actually, you're pretty light." She snuggled against him, loving the fact that he was beside her. He kissed her, gently moving his lips around hers, and smiling. It all fell to pieces when his stomach rumbled. Loudly. She giggled and touched his firm stomach, pressing on the muscles there.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little." His stomach grumbled again and he inwardly cursed it because he didn't want the moment to end.

"Come on, Arfred-san." She got up, the blankets falling off of her effortlessly and she climbed out of the bed. He got up too and she took his hand and walked into the kitchen. They were met with the surprise of their bosses sitting there, drinking matcha, and they immediately stopped talking when the two nations walked into the room, holding hands. Japan was about to let go, but America kept a firm grip, making sure she couldn't slip away.

"Good morning, you two." Said America's boss.

"Hai." Japan bowed. "Good morning to you, too sir."

"Morning!" America greeted with a little salute to both men. Japan turned to her boss and bowed to him, too.

"And good morning to you too, sir."

"Good morning, Japan. I see you woke up a rittre rater than usuar."

"Um... H-hai."

"Anything as to why?"

"I slept in, sir."

"Why?"

"Because, we slept together, not the other thing, but actual sleep, in her bed and we accidentally slept in."

"Ahh, I see now." Japan blushed. She could read the atmosphere, you know. And she could definitely tell that they had seen them cuddling together asleep.

"Well, we were just about to head out to the garden. Care to join us?" said America's boss.

"Nah, we got other plans." America said.

"Ok, have fun!" He and Japan's boss both got up and took their tea with them to the gardens out in the back. The gardens. Japan smiled as the memories of last night came flooding back to her.

"Arfred-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are the rovery frowers you gave me last night?"

"Oh, they are in a basket on your nightstand."

"Ok. I just wanted to know because they are so pretty."

"Not as pretty as you." He replied instantly, realizing how corny it sounded once he said it. But apparently, Japan didn't mind. She had love in her eyes and was looking at America with the cutest expression he had ever seen her make.

"R-rearry?"

"Yeah." He leaned down and stole a kiss from her, short, but still passionate, and pulled away, leaving a red-faced Japan standing in the middle of her kitchen. He walked over to the fridge and started to look around before she snapped out of it and touched his shoulder.

"The servants have made food because I was not up to do so myserf." She pointed to a part of the counter and walked over and prepared two plates of food. As they ate, she explained to him what each thing was and he ate it up, smiling at her. When they were done, she put the plates in her sink.

"Wourd you rike some tea?"

"Of course!" She poured the already made tea into two cups and handed one to America. She sat down at the table and drank her tea slowly. "You know," he started, "that was one of the first things you said to me."

"Was it now? That was so rong ago I'm surprised you remembered."

"It was a special moment in my life. There's no way I would forget it. That and tea always tastes better when you pour it." She smiled and drank her tea in small sips.

"Arfred-san, when you said that we had something planned, what did you mean?"

"I've got something planned for us to do. I bet you'll love it!"

"If you say so, Arfred-san." He laughed and kissed her again, his lips coated with delicious matcha.

Sometime later, they were walking through the woods they were in last night. Well, America was walking, he insisted upon carrying Japan, ignoring her requests to "Put her down she courd wark on her own!" with replies of "But I want to carry you! It's easier it kiss you this way!" and then he would kiss her forehead, cheek, nose, any patch of skin he could find on her face.

"I found this yesterday, when I was finding a place to plant those trees." He said as he moved some bushes aside to reveal a huge lake. It was pretty big, and because it was so secluded in the forest, nobody knew it was there.

"Wow..." breathed Japan as America set her down and moved some bushes aside to reveal a boat. He yanked it up and over his head, and placed it in the water.

"After you." He held out a hand, which she took as she stepped into the boat. He pushed it into the water and jumped in before he got wet. Once he was inside, he pulled Japan into his lap, which she gladly relaxed and lay back against his chest. When she looked into the water, massive koi fish swam everywhere, orange and white and red and black. They were beautiful, but unusually sized...

Suddenly, a huge, orange and white koi fish plopped into the boat without warning and Japan cried out from shock. America held Japan tightly in his lap, not wanting the fish to scare her and make her fall overboard.

"You have found our secret lake, I see." It spoke. This time, they didn't cry out, but stared in confusion. Was this fish really talking?

"Ok, look, I know you don't see talking fish everyday, and since you have found our pond, you are granted one wish, ok? What would you like?" America and Japan looked at each other. then smiled.

"Nothing. I have the love of my life." Said America.

"But, it would be rude to pass off such an offer. May we come back if we so prease for this wish rater, Mr. Fish?"

"Of course. You just cannot tell anybody about this lake."

"But, may we tell in a way that makes it seem a mere legend?"

"I suppose so, just don't let them go looking for it."

"Alright! Thank you, but I came here to paddle my beautiful lover around the water for a bit. May we?"

"Of course." With that, the fish flopped overboard.

"Am I rearry as beautifur as you say I am? I think Im rather simpre."

"You are, but that's what I like about you." He kissed her ear, seeing as how she was still on his lap.

For a while, he paddled her around on the water, talking to her, or just enjoying the silence, because really, just being with her made him delightfully happy inside, and it was the same for her.

When he got tired and they were both getting a bit hungry, he paddled them back to shore and hid the boat, and this time, when he carrie her, she didn't complain, and she fell asleep in his arms again as he walked back to the house. She woke up once they were near and she had her servants prepare lunch because they saw how much she simply wanted to be with him. He didn't care for sitting in chairs, so when he decided to sit down in the garden, he sat on the patch of grass next to the tree instead of the tiny bench next to it.

Japan had her eyes closed as she sat in his lap, an he subconsciously stroked her hair. He watched as a cherry blossom flower fell from the tree above and land perfectly in Japan's lap. He took it and placed it in her hand, kissing her head as he did so. She felt loved and sighed as she turned around and kissed him.

"America! It's time to go!" America's boss was looking for him everywhere in the house, and yet, he just could not find him. He walked out to the gardens to find him and he did. Japan was sleeping peacefully in his lap as he snoozed against the tree trunk. This was the second time he had caught them sleeping together. She had a pink flower blossom cradled in her hand, and her hand did not move, or crush it as she slept.

Smiling, America's boss took a picture with the camera he always carried with him. He had also captured the moment when they were together in bed. He would give America the camera later.

When he woke up, he remembered that Japan was on his lap. He shifted slightly, and she woke up. A lot of time had passed, and it was almost nightfall. Japan shivered, and America turned her around, and kissed her, hopefully warming her up. She smiled against the kiss, and continued to kiss him as well. This continued for a while until they were out of breath. He hugged her.

"I have to leave soon."

"I know."

"I don't want to leave you, though."

"I wirr see you again soon."

"I will make sure of that." He picked her up and carried her back to her house, where America's boss already had his stuff ready to go. America went to his room and started to pack, and Japan watched from the doorway. She looked awfully sad, and so did he, but when he got his stuff out the door to the awaiting car that would take them to the airport, she quickly placed it in the trunk of the car and hesitated. he didn't want to go yet, he only had two days with Japan!

Japan bowed and waved from the doorway as her boss stood behind her. America's boss was still waiting for America to get in. America and Japan looked each other dead on before running back to each other to hug each other.

"Good-bye, Sakura."

"Good-bye, Arfred-san."

He kissed her, one last time before he let go and went inside the car, which drove away, carrying her heart with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{pagebreak!}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One month later~

Somebody knocked on the door to America's house, and he wondered who it could be. Not Iggy again? He told him a thousand times that Americans don't drink tea all the damn time! He opened the door to a completely different person than who he was expecting.

"Moshi Moshi. Did you miss me?"

"Miss you would be an understatement, Sakura." He pulled her in for a kiss, causing her to lightly drop her suitcases on his front porch. He then led her inside, taking her suitcases with him. She was going to stay a while, he knew it. That, and it felt like his heart was finally whole after not seeing her for a month. He needed her. And she needed him. All was well in the world.

* * *

**OH MY GOD THAT TOOK FOREVER TO REWRITE! Ok, with the whole flower thing, I know that some flowers mean different things and I'm not sure if I got all the meanings correct because I got them off the internet and really, you can trust the internet that much anymore. So yada yada yada. I hope this was really fluffy or else I feel like a big fat dorkus. So um, read and review, maybe? Yes? You know you want to...**


End file.
